Crimson Snow
by Zero'sLittleVampire
Summary: One-Shot. Jack finds an injured girl deep in the woods... or is she a even a girl at all? Sporting black wings, an arrow-pointed tail, and small black horns only confuses Jack to what she really is. Well... any answers?


**So I'm debating whether or not this should be an actual story... Leave some reviews and tell me if I should continue on! :)**

**And by the way... I only wrote this because it was based off of a dream I had, and I wanted to bring it to life somehow... And thus, _Crimson Snow_ was born. **

* * *

><p>It was a dark night (as usual) in Halloween town. All the monsters roamed around freely, greeting each other in their regular chants. All were as happy as could be, except for one, lonesome, skeletal figure.<p>

Jack Skellington.

He let out a sigh as he sat alone in the graveyard. Not even Zero was around to keep him company. He played with his bony fingers and stared out into the distance. "Nothing exciting ever happens in this town anymore," he spoke aloud. He picked up a nearby stick and threw it a few yards away from him. Sighing again, he stood and began walking. "Why can't something different happen for once?" Almost instantly, he stopped, noticing a strange pile of snow. He tilted his head curiously and looked farther up. The snow continued, leading a trail towards the woods.

Without hesitation, Jack followed the trail. As he continued moving, the piles of snow grew larger, and larger, and larger. At a certain point, he began to realize that something else was mingling in with the white substance; something that was a dark, crimson red.

Blood.

Jack began to step quicker, worrying that someone's life could be in danger. He was soon at a running pace. The wind began to pick up, sending leaves flying in every direction. He had to slap a few from hitting his face, but he kept moving. The trail soon stopped in a heavily-covered part of the woods. Jack moved his gaze forward and gasped as soon as he spotted what lie ahead.

It was a girl.

At least… she looked like a girl.

She had fairly large, black wings, and a long, arrow-pointed tail. Her eyes were like crystals, almost clear-appearing, and she had long, bushy eyelashes. She wore a very old-looking, black dress, with lace straps along the back. Altogether she sat upon a large pile of snow, where her pale leg leaked blood. As soon as she spotted Jack, she froze in fear.

Jack noticed her deer-in-headlights appearance and approached her slowly, holding up his hands in a non-threatening manner. "There, there, please don't be afraid," he said softly. "I want to help you."

The girl folded her wings around her body. "P-please don't hurt me…" she mumbled quietly.

"Hurt you?" Jack was now standing in front of her. "I want to _help_ you," he clarified. He got down on both knees so his height wouldn't intimidate her. "What's your name?"

She slightly unfurled her wings from around her. "It's Violet." She winced as she tried to move her leg.

Jack stopped her. "Hold on!" He took a quick look at her leg. "How did this happen?"

"I was flying, then I got distracted for one second and BOOM!" She looked at the ground. "A tree scraped my leg and I crashed down…"

The skeleton took a quick look at her smoke-colored hair, which was slightly poofy on the top of her head. He held back the urge to laugh. "Um… Violet? Your hair is a little, um…" He pointed to the top of his head, hoping she would understand what he was trying to get at.

Violet blushed unwillingly. "Oops!" she exclaimed as she began to fix the ridiculous, poofy mess. As her hair straightened, Jack noticed she had two, almost unnoticeable, black horns. His curiosity quickly got the best of him.

"Might I ask… what kind of creature are you?" He ripped a small portion of his clothing off to stop the bleeding on her leg. He was expecting for her to be offended by his question, but she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I don't really know what I am." She stared at Jack wonderingly. "You don't have to do this for me… I don't even know your name."

He glanced back at her, staring into her crystal-like eyes. "It's Jack." He smiled at her kindly. "I'm glad I found you when I did."

Violet nodded in agreement, returning a friendly smile. "I am as well." For many hours, the two sat upon that pile of snow, talking the night away.

As for what happens next… well…

That's another story.


End file.
